Programmed necrotic cell death, also called necroptosis, is a form of cell death in which various stimuli such as TNFα, certain toll-like receptor (TLR) agonists and ischemia can induce cellular necrosis. Necroptosis is a highly inflammatory form of cell death and is thought to be an important contributor to pathology in multiple degenerative and inflammatory diseases. These diseases include neurodegenerative diseases, stroke, coronary heart disease and myocardial infarction, retinal degenerative diseases, inflammatory bowel disease, kidney disease, liver disease and others.
Necrosis is characterized by cell membrane and organelle disruption, cell swelling and mitochondrial impairment, followed by cell lysis. Also, cell lyses typically are accompanied by an inflammatory response. Some of the underlying biochemical events in this process are now understood and the activity of receptor interacting protein kinase 1 has been shown to be important for cells to undergo necroptosis. Furthermore, this activity is also known to promote the release of inflammatory mediators such as TNF alpha from cells which can induce inflammation and also promote further necroptosis. Therefore, identifying and preparing low molecular weight molecules that prevent necrotic cell death and/or inflammation by inhibiting this or by other mechanisms can provide useful compounds for therapeutic intervention in diseases characterized by necrotic cell death and/or inflammation.
While progress has been made, there remains a need in the art for improved compounds for preventing and treating diseases involving cell death and/or inflammation. The present disclosure provides this and related benefits.